Fabian and Nina New Years Eve One Shot
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: It is New Years Eve and Fabian and Nina decided to go out for dinner and go see Into The Woods at the movies


OK I know that it isn't New Years Eve anymore but I don't care! I want to post this so you guys can read it. And I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. I am VERY sorry. My life is crazy and I am very busy. And I am VERY sorry to say this but I won't be doing the sequel to Life After Anubis. I'm sorry. BUT here's good news! I'm going to write one-shots about Nina and Fabian and the twins in place of the sequel. And do you guys want me to include John (the good one) and Michael (the bad one)? Or John all by himself? Or Michael? You guys decide. Now enough of my rambling. Enjoy the one-shot I wrote for you guys :)

Nina's POV

I was in me and Fabian's bathroom getting ready for the night. Fabian and I were going out to dinner and then we were going to see a movie. Now I know what your thinking: that's boring! Well that's what we decided to do. We were invited to a party tonight by Amber and Alfie but we decided not to go. We decided on going out to dinner and going to see a movie instead. I was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that was long and went down to my legs, black wedges, my hair was straightened and I had a black headband on, I had mascara on, and I had blush on. I was putting on pearl earrings and a long pearl necklace when strong hands wrapped around my waist. I looked in the mirror to see my husband Fabian Rutter. I smiled and looked at Fabian's outfit. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes and a matching black bowtie. He had his hair combed back, and he looked sexy. "Someone's looking sexy." Fabian whispered in my ear with his sexy British accent. I smiled and said, "Same with you." Fabian smiled and before anything else happened the doorbell rang. That must be my parents and Jenna. My mom and dad were going to hang out with AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah while Fabian and I were going out, and Jenna was going to play with the twins. Fabian unwrapped his arms from around my waist and he walked downstairs to get the door. I looked at myself in the mirror again and I smiled. I did look sexy. Fabian was right. I turned off the light in the bathroom, got my black purse, turned off the bedroom light, and I walked downstairs. As I was walking downstairs Jenna yelled, "NINA!" I looked at her and smiled. I finished walking down the stairs and I walked to Jenna and I got down to her level and I hugged her. She hugged me back and when we broke the hug Jenna said, "I brought toys!" I saw the toys in my dad's hands and I said, "I'm sure AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah will enjoy playing with them." I stood up and I hugged my dad and my mom. When I finished hugging them, I said, "Thanks for watching the kids tonight." "No problem! You and Fabian deserve a night off to go have fun!" My dad said. I smiled at my dad, and the twins came running in. When they saw my parents they said, "Mimi! Pappa!" My parents smiled and my dad gave the toys to Jenna and he picked up AnnaBelle Marie while my mom picked up Jonah and they said together, "Hello kids! Are you ready for some fun?!" The twins nodded and I said to them, "Jenna brought some toys so you guys can play with them!" After I said that, the twins eyed the toys and started to want them. My parents put the twins down and after they did that, the twins grabbed the toys and ran off to play Jenna following. I smiled at them and said, "Looks like their already occupied." I faced my parents and said, "Pizza is in the freezer for dinner. You know where everything is and bedtime is at 9:30." (And btw the twins are 3). My parents nodded and Fabian asked, "Ready to go Nina?" I nodded and I hugged my parents again and then Fabian and I walked out of the door.

"Is the dinner good babe?" Fabian asked me. I nodded and I finished what was in my mouth before taking another bite of my food. Fabian and I decided to go to a seafood place. We both ordered fish and shrimp and wine. It was really good and it was one of the best restaurants in England. A couple of minutes later, Fabian and I were done with our dinner so Fabian paid and we drove to the movies. We both decided on the movie Into The Woods (and if you haven't seen Into The Woods you NEED to! It is such an AMAZING movie and Meryl Streep did an AMAZING job as the witch). We both heard that it is an amazing movie and its a musical and we both love musicals so we decided to see it. When we got to the movies, Fabian paid for the tickets, and we walked in to see the movie.

At 11:00 we were on our way home. Into The Woods was SO good! Fabian and I were smiling/laughing all thorughout the movie and we enjoyed it. We were glad we decided on the movie. In 1 hour it would be midnight and we were both so tired so on the way home it was silent. When we got home, we walked inside and we heard the tv was on. We both walked into the living room and we saw my parents watching tv and Jenna was passed out on my mom's lap. When my parents saw me, they smiled at us. We smiled back at them and Fabian asked, "How were the kids" "They were really good. They played, they ate dinner, and they watched a movie. And Jenna fell asleep 30 minutrs after the twins went to bed so we got some quiet time." "You must be enjoying that." I said. They nodded in response and my mom turned off the tv and got up holding Jenna. My dad got up to and I hugged my mom and father and I kissed Jenna on the head and I whispered, "Sweet dreams Jenna. I love you." My parents smiled at me and they hugged Fabian and Fabian hugged them back and of course he kissed Jenna and whispered the same thing I said. Then after that, my dad picked up the toys and my parents said, "Happy New Year you two." And in response Fabian and I said, "Happy New Year to you guys to." My parents smiled at us and then they left. Fabian and I turned off all the lights downstairs and we went upstairs to the twins room. When we got to the twins room, I opened the door and I saw the light was off. I tiptoed to AnnaBelle Marie's side and Fabian tiptoed to Jonah's side. I saw that AnnaBelle Marie was sleeping soundly and holding her teddy bear that Fabian got her for her 1st birthday. I smiled at her and I pulled her covers up and I kissed AnnaBelle Marie and then Fabian and I switched sides. I tiptoed over to Jonah's side and I saw he was sound asleep and he was holding his stuffed Monkey I got him for his 1st birthday. I did the same thing to him as I did to AnnaBelle Marie and after I finished Fabian and I tiptoed out of the twins room and closed the door and then we went to our room.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
>After the countdown was over, I kissed Fabian and he kissed back. The kiss wasn't long it was only a minute. When we broke I said, "Happy New Years Fabes." Fabian smiled and said, "Happy New Years Nines." And after he said that, we turned off the tv in our room and all the lights, got into bed, kissed, and fell asleep.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I know I enjoyed writing it for you guys :) I will hopefully have Chapter 1 of the one-shot I'm doing for the twins and Nina and Fabian up tomorrow. I just need to know if you guys want John or Micheal or just John or just Micheal in the one-shot and I will start writing the one-shot. Lastly I hope you guys had an amazing New Years and I hope you guys have an amazing 2015. I love you guys! :)


End file.
